The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to a framework for managing software components.
Software applications are often structured into reusable software components. A software component is a group of software modules, or components, that can be combined with other software components to form a software application. Software components encapsulate functionality and allow an application developer of the software application to use the software component without having to understand its implementation.